


Free Skate

by dulsetfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chaptered, Consent, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, KageHina Week, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Switching, Tasteful Sex, Voice Kink, World Figure Skating Championships, all of them are of age, i'm not sure what else to tag this, none of them are minors I REPEAT none of them are minors, oomfs please read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulsetfics/pseuds/dulsetfics
Summary: Where Kageyama is the World Figure Skating Championship's reigning champ with a playboy reputation and Hinata is a newbie in the rink that has no history.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Preface

“Currently Miya Atsumu is in the lead with a total segment score of 215.34. Can Kageyama Tobio manage to overtake the current world record holder at his first Worlds?”

Tobio was heaving, his free skate taking up most of his energy. He had suffered from an unfortunate fall during warmups, slicing his open on his skate as he toppled over. He was shaking as the medic stitched and wrapped his hand up, taking note of Atsumu’s flawless execution. Tobio knew he had secured the gold medal when he locked eyes with Atsumu while in the golden-haired skater was taking his turn in the rink. The fear that flashed before Atsumu’s eyes had shook him enough for his quadruple lutz to downgrade to a triple.

Even after realizing that he had secured the first place spot, Tobio gave it it all. He finished his triple axel half a rotation early because of his excitement, meaning he would get a lower execution score but it was well worth it to intimidate Atsumu like that.

“Kageyama received a total element score of 121.24 and a total performance score of 94.78 with a deduction for the failure to complete the triple axel. This makes his total segment score 216.02. In combination with his short program score, this puts Kageyama in first place. You’re looking at the men’s winner of the 2014 World Figure Skating Championships.”

He could barely catch his breath, holding onto one of the stuffed frogs that was thrown onto the ice by his small group of fans after his free skate. The crowd was silent at first, but then the booming sound of applause rang through his ears. No one had been able to dethrone Atsumu ever since he had won a few years prior. Atsumu was given the nickname “Gold Fox of the Rink” but he now had to bow down to the new “King of Ice”. It didn’t sit well with the former champion.

Kageyama was pushed towards the press after the awards ceremony. There was some tension on the podium with Atsumu practically glaring at Kageyama when the gold medal was placed on his head. The press caught on, commenting on Atsumu’s icy attitude and Kageyama’s gracious acceptance. It favored Kageyama so much that his coach decided that it would be a good idea for him to go talk to them.

Questions about his first win came flying at him. Typical ones like “So how does it feel?” or “What’s the next step?” The one that caught him most off guard was “Anyone special in your life?” Blush spread on his face rapidly, extending to his ears and down his neck.

“Sure there is. My coach is the special one in my life. I wouldn’t be where I am without him.” It was a concise answer and it was the truth. The question wasn’t specific to romantic relationships after all.

“Very funny Kageyama. I meant in your love life.”

“Ah I see. Then no, I don’t have anyone special at the moment.” It was a small lie, in order to protect his significant other, but as he caught the eye of him in the crowd, he knew he had made the wrong decision.

All Kageyama could focus on was his lover’s distraught face. He was so out of focus that he missed the next comment made by reporters, “Your fans will be happy to hear that.”

“Yes I think they will be. If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my coach.” Kageyama felt like he was suffocating in the presence of the reporters, feeling the need to break away from the crowd. Luckily, the reporters let him go, letting him get back to his coach.

His hand was throbbing, the numbing from the injection wearing off. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to jump before relaxing into the touch. It was Osamu, his significant other. His coach gave Tobio a frustrated look before waving him away.

Tobio turned around to face his lover, taking his hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles before letting go with a small smile. He went into the locker room and changed into sweats and a sweatshirt. He removed the light makeup and the hairspray in the bathrooms, the heavy feeling of anxiety building in a cloud around him. The locker rooms were empty so he sent a text to Osamu, asking him to meet him there. Osamu agreed, making it to the locker room in record time.

He went up to Kageyama, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up. After a congratulatory spin, Tobio was firmly on the ground and his lips were locked onto Osamu’s. His boyfriend’s tongue snaked between his cold and chapped lips, exploring his mouth for only a few short seconds before the sound of a phone camera interrupted them.

Atsumu’s smirk was enough to set Kageyama off.

“Delete it.” The photo was pulled up on the screen. It would have been a very cute private picture if it wasn’t his rival taking the photo. Osamu looked strangely pained in the picture.

Atsumu broke the silence, “So you’re the bastard that was breaking my brother’s heart. First, you strip my title from me. And now I get to find out that you’re sleeping with my brother?”

“What about it? I love him and he loves me. Don’t get hostile because there was someone better than you on the ice.” Tobio was defensive. He always came in second place when competing with Atsumu, but this day was his day and no one could take that away from him. He stood between Osamu and Atsumu, creating a barrier with his body.

Osamu grabbed his lover’s arm, dipping down slightly so his lips met his ear. With a whisper he pleaded, “Tobio please. Don’t.”

“Why not Samu?” Tobio whispered back, his guard heightening.

“I don’t want to do this. Not now.”

“You know Kageyama. I thought you were a pretty cool kid and a decent skater. It’s a shame that your career is just picking up but I can’t let my brother get hurt by you anymore?” Atsumu boomed, his stupid smirk still plastered on his face. It pissed Tobio off even more.

“What’s going on? What do you know that I don’t?” Tobio’s voice cracked at the end of the first question, but he was unsure if it was out of fear or anger.

Atsumu was typing on his phone, rolling his eyes. “Ask your boyfriend.”

“Samu?”

“I’m five years older than you. I’m out and have established my life. It hurts a lot hearing you say that you have no significant other or boyfriend during interviews because I’m right here. I’ve been with you for two years now and I love you so much, but I can’t keep myself hidden for your career.” Osamu looked guilty, moving from behind Kageyama to in front of him in order to face him. His shoulders were slumped and Kageyama thought that he looked tired.

“T-that’s not f-fair. I’m not ready to come out yet. I only just came out to my family. Samu that’s not fair.”

“Tobio, I met them a year and a half into our relationship. They thought I was your girlfriend for a year and a half until you decided to finally introduce me. You tiptoed around everything when it comes to us. I can’t do this anymore for the cost of my safety.”

Atsumu turned his phone around once more, showcasing the tweet that he had composed.

“Look at my brother @onigirimiya and his boyfriend @kageyama.t celebrating Tobio’s first Worlds win. Say hello to the new King of Ice.” The picture he had taken was attached to the tweet and Atsumu’s finger was hovering over the send tweet button.

“Osamu, stop him please. I can’t handle the bad press.” It was Kageyama’s turn to plead.

“I- Is this what it’s gonna take for you to come out? Because if not, I don’t think I can keep up this relationship without lying to myself.” Osamu’s frustration was clear in his voice. He knew what it was like to come out against your own will but he also knew what it was like to keep someone hidden like Tobio was doing.

“Atsumu don’t send the tweet, let us leave first. Be the bigger person please.”

Atsumu got close to Tobio, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to look up at him. He gave one more smirk before turning away and looping an arm around his twin’s shoulder, comforting the upset man in a way that Tobio would never be able to do again.

Tobio’s phone went off. There was a new tweet notification from Atsumu.

“My poor brother got his heart broken by @kageyama.t. Is this your new King of Ice?”

The comments and phone calls came rolling in within seconds.

“Omg is he gay? There goes my dreams of marrying him.” or “Poor Osamu. He didn’t deserve that. Maybe the new King of Ice has a heart of ice as well.”

The first phone call was from his publicist, who was asking him if he had seen the tweet. Once he had confirmed that he had, he was given multiple apologies and was informed that Atsumu’s publicist was giving him a scolding.

The next phone call was from his coach, who had asked for his location so he could come collect him before the reporters could reach him.

The last phone call was from a friend of his and fellow skater, Sugawara Koushi, who told him that it wasn’t as big of a deal and that there are tons of people who support him. It was reassuring, but it didn’t lessen the cloud of anxiety that engulfed his entire being.

The door to the locker room had swung open, sending Tobio into a frenzy. He needed to find a hiding spot before the reporters started to bombard him with questions.

“Uh is anyone in here? I can hear you scrambling around.” It was a new voice, one that Tobio wasn’t familiar with.

“It depends. Are you a reporter?”

“No, I’m a skater as well. Nishinoya Yuu. Come out so I know who you are?” Kageyama slowly came out of his toilet cubicle hiding spot, thinking that it was safe enough. He found Nishinoya sitting at one of the benches, looking around for the disembodied voice.

Kageyama creeped up to the small boy, checking his surroundings frequently just in case there were any reporters in hiding.

“I checked for you. You’re fine to walk normally.” Yuu’s voice caught Tobio off guard, causing him to jump. Once he calmed himself down, he walked quickly to the area where Nishinoya was and plopped down next to him on the bench.

“If you knew who I was then why-“

Nishinoya interrupted quickly, hearing Tobio’s voice waver, “I figured you needed some space after what Miya just tweeted.”

“Oh. Thanks I guess.”

“No problem. I assume that you don’t want to talk about it. Just know that his words are bull and that you are very much welcome to love who you want. I’ll be there to protect you from judgement if you need.”

“Thanks but I don’t need protection.”

“Think of me as a friend then.” Nishinoya shrugged off Kageyama’s rude comment.

“Yeah sure.”

They sat there in silence for a while, but for the first time in a long time, Tobio felt secure. Finally, his coach showed up to the locker rooms, ready to take him back to the hotel. Tobio said a quick goodbye to Yuu, following his coach out with a baseball cap covering half of his face.

Yuu’s phone rang, the caller ID flashing brightly. Hinata Shoyou was calling him.

“Did you meet him? Was he cool? Is he okay?”

“Yes, yes, and no but I think he will be. You excited to start skating competitively?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to go up against the King of Ice.” The excitement in Hinata’s voice was contagious.

“I don’t think he’s that icy, just be careful of what you get into.”

“You’ve skated against him before. You know what he’s like.”

“I have, and my technique looks childish compared to his. You’ll be in for a real treat.”

“Yeah? You think so?”

“I know so.”

Nishinoya walked out of the locker room with a smile when the call ended.

It was time for some new talent to hit the ice.


	2. One

Hinata paced on the sidelines, waiting for Suga to complete his short program. He was fretting over his free skate. He was due to perform in a few hours and his nerves were getting the best of him. It was the first time he was competing in Worlds, moving through the circuit with third and second place wins. He had to live up to the expectations of the figure skating community, seeing as he was the new talent that ended up dominating the rink. The pressure made his legs feel weaker than usual.

His pacing was halted as he bumped into the chest of someone else, a cold aura washing over his body. Hinata exclaimed a quick sorry, looking away and stepping around the body. Well, he would have stepped around the new person if they hadn’t gripped his chin and forced him to look the other in the eye. Hinata could feel scar tissue press against his chin from the cut that Tobio had given himself the year before.

“Say it to my face.” The bruising grip of Kageyama Tobio tightened when Hinata looked into his eye with a defiant look. Hinata pried Kageyama’s hand away from his face, basking in the shocked look on the face of the King of Ice.  
“Look dude, I already said sorry. Why should I repeat myself?” 

“Didn’t anyone tell you that it was rude to say something without looking the other person in the eye?” Kageyama sneered, the irritation in his voice seeping into Hinata’s bones.

“My bad, I didn’t realize that applied to assholes like you but I’ll make an exception for you. I’m sorry for bumping into you sir. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go warm up.” Hinata’s voice was like aspartame, the artificial sweetness practically dripping from his lips.

Shoyou felt thoroughly embarrassed by the encounter but he couldn’t let the stranger know that. He strode away confidently, heading towards the edge of the rink to congratulate Suga on his graceful performance. 

Kageyama scoffed, turning on his heel to observe the newbie.

Hinata’s arms were wrapped around Suga, compressing the older man into a tight hug. Kageyama found it strange how the Silver Fox of the Rink managed to become the friend of the tangerine that bumped into him. Suga laughed, thanking the tangerine before going to the bench to receive his scores. The newbie looked like he was about to follow Suga, but decided against it when he saw that he had to pass by Kageyama in order to get there. 

Suga stopped to say hello to Tobio, a genuine smile on his face.

Tobio gave him a quick hug before jumping into a question, “Koushi, who is he? The tangerine?”

“No congratulations? I think I did pretty well with my short program.” Koushi’s smile told Tobio that he didn’t mind at all.

“Ah I thought the hug would be enough, sorry. Congrats on your performance, you did well.” Tobio knew to respect his elders even if he was the world champion.

“Thank you. The tangerine is my friend Hinata Shoyou. He’s Japanese but trains in America and is on the Olympic team for them. He’s never been interested in going to Worlds until last year.” Suga’s smile was soft when talking about Hinata. Tobio felt a bit of jealousy, knowing that Suga was usually stone-faced when talking about him. 

“Thank you for the information.”

“Of course Tobio. Be careful, he might give you a run for your money.” 

Kageyama scoffed, turning to look at Hinata once more, catching the orange-haired man staring at the pair of them.

“You better get to the bench. They’re giving out your score now.”

“I’ll see you at the party tonight, right?” Koushi leaned in slightly, his eyes indicating that his sweet smile had a different connotation. A hopeful hand was placed on Kageyama’s shoulder. To the eyes of the audience, it looked like a friendly shoulder pat. To Tobio, it was something else.

“I’ll be there just for you.” Tobio was well aware of how lewd he sounded, but Suga was pretty and it had been a while since he got laid. His words had Koushi blushing enough for him to walk away without another word.

Hinata hadn’t taken his eyes off of the pair. He was well aware of how he looked but he couldn’t help but just look at the two of them. He thought that they suited each other but he couldn’t get over the fact that Kageyama was known as the King of Ice. His reputation made Hinata wary of Suga’s intentions but he knew that he couldn’t tell Suga what to do. Koushi knew Kageyama for much longer than Shoyou did, so he had no place to interfere with their relationship. He also knew that Koushi was aware of Kageyama’s reputation.

Tobio had managed to make a name for himself quickly after winning Worlds the previous year. His publicist decided to roll with the King of Ice nickname after Atsumu posted that tweet. In order to sell the name, Kageyama had to adopt a cold demeanor and really act like his heart was made of ice. It didn’t help that the newly crowned skater had turned into a playboy, bedding every boy and girl that he could get his hands on. None of them stayed for more than a day and none of them made an impact on his heart.

Koushi was already openly out, meaning it was easy for him to deal with the social media backlash after bedding Tobio the first time. The second and third time was even easier to deal with. Their fans created the ship name of Kagesuga, but the pair knew where they stood with each other.

Hinata stood lost in thought, only becoming aware that it was time for him to warm up when his coach stood in his line of sight, blocking his view of the flirtatious pair.

He steeled himself, taking the guards off of his skates and stepping into the rink. He was determined to do his best for the short program. He was lucky that he managed to get Tsukishima Kei to compose the musical element, so he knew that he had to do the composed piece justice by skating well. 

Hinata immediately calmed down as he felt his skates glide across the ice. The music began to play, drowning out the sounds of the audience. All he needed to do now was to complete his jumps and step sequences without messing up.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Kageyama couldn’t help but think that the playlist was atrocious but he could understand why it was set up the way it was. He was at a party filled with figure skaters that had spent the day competing against each other for the highest short program score. Of course they would hate listening to the same type of music that they had to skate to. He couldn’t help but laugh at the eccentric dance moves that everyone used. Considering the fact that they all moved gracefully on ice, Kageyama couldn’t help but think that maybe the ice was the only place where they were graceful.

Koushi’s dancing was the only one he could tolerate, if you could call it dancing. It was much more alike to swaying and moving his hips rather than actual dancing, but Kageyama enjoyed it all the same.

Someone managed to bring in alcohol, and Kageyama knew that he would regret drinking before his free skate the next day but he couldn’t refuse the plastic cup being shoved into his hand. Koushi smiled, sipping from the same cup that Kageyama was drinking out of. Tobio didn’t care, knowing that spit wasn’t the only thing that they would be exchanging later.

He started to look around, feeling eyes on him. He could imagine all the rumors that would begin to circulate but he didn’t care. He was just focused on the feeling of Koushi dancing against him. His attention zeroed in on the tangerine from earlier, who was sitting down and sipping a beer while observing the pair like he had done earlier.

Tobio whispered in Koushi’s ear, letting him know that he would be right back and that they would have their fun later. Suga let him go, watching as Kageyama marched up to the orange-haired skater. 

Kageyama didn’t get very far before he tripped on a table leg, spilling the contents of his shared drink on the other person. He mumbled an apology, not wanting to look the person in the eye. All eyes were on them, but the look on Hinata’s face was enough for the party to resume.  
A firm grip with a soft touch took his chin and lifted it enough so his eyes could meet the owner of the hand. It was the skater from earlier who had bumped into him.

“Didn’t anyone teach you to look a person in the eyes when speaking?” Hinata couldn’t help but smile at the situation. Anyone could tell that he wasn’t really mad, but tipsy Tobio had a hard time telling the difference.

“Don’t use my own words against me,” Tobio pouted cutely, looking like a puppy.

Hinata decided to have a bit of fun chastising the poor man, “Then what do you say?”

Kageyama took Hinata’s hand off his chin, holding it in his while looking him in the eye. “I’m sorry. Let me help you clean up?” The question took Hinata by surprise but Tobio had already started to drag him away from the party.

Hinata caught Koushi’s eye, mouthing an apology before Kageyama completely removed him from the party. Koushi seemed to have moved onto another person, not minding too much. Hinata made a quick note to shoot him a text later.

Kageyama tugged on Hinata’s sleeve, pointing at the elevator buttons. Hinata realized that he was asking for the floor number.

“Floor five.” Kageyama seemed sated enough with the answer, pushing the button and fretting over Hinata’s wet clothes. 

They reached the floor without any issues. Hinata led Kageyama to his room, pulling out his keycard and letting himself in. Kageyama followed, pushing Hinata against the door as soon as it was closed, leaning down so their faces were parallel.

“Woah there. I’m not interested in becoming part of your body count. Go take a seat on my bed while I go shower.” The disappointment in Kageyama’s face was prominent but he obeyed Hinata’s orders.

Shoyou rummaged around in his suitcase for clean pajamas, looking back at Kageyama to make sure that he was okay. The King of Ice was sound asleep on Hinata’s bed.

“Cute.” was what Shoyou said as he hopped in the shower.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh sorry I kind of forgot about this fic for a while

Shoyou stood for a while, letting the stream of water hit his back as he thought about the man occupying his bed. The steam made the room feel heavy, filling his lungs with dense air.

There was a beautiful man in his bed and Shoyou wanted nothing to do with him. Yet, something compelled him to bring Tobio to his room.

He shook it off, exhaling to let the heavy air out of his lungs. He scrubbed away at his skin, getting rid of any lingering traces of alcohol and his feelings for the skater. 

He stepped out of the shower shortly after, his towel hanging low on his hips. Kageyama was still asleep, but his face was flushed and his breathing was strained.

Hinata roller his eyes and put a pair of underwear on before getting to work undressing Kageyama.

His body is like, wow. No wonder people rave about sleeping with him.

Thoughts like that plagued Shoyou as he undid the silk button down that Tobio was wearing and currently wrinkling.

Kageyama was lean, but his upper body had defined muscles. His shoulders were broader than Shoyou expected, paired with Tobio’s tiny waist. Shoyou didn’t need to take off Tobio’s pants to know that his legs had just as much muscle. He got to work on the tight leather pants that encased Tobio’s muscular legs. After a bit of struggle, the pants were off as well and he finally could tuck the champion into bed for a comfortable sleep. 

Something in the back of Shoyou’s mind was saying that he should have just left the champion’s clothes on and let him suffer the next day from an uncomfortable rest. It would have been perfect to take him down some pegs. However, Shoyou’s morals prevented him from doing that. So the newbie made a pillow wall and got into bed next to the champion, falling asleep with relative ease.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

When Tobio woke up, he was surprised to see that he was half naked and that his clothes were neatly folded on the chair near the window. Just to be sure, he checked under the covers to make sure his underwear was still on.

He sat up, taking in his surroundings as best he could with the raging headache he was currently experiencing. It definitely wasn’t his room. His room was much less organized than whoever’s room this was.

Taking a look at the nightstand closest to him, he took notice of a cup of water and some pain meds, as well as a banana and a bottle of orange juice. There was a little note made from the hotel’s stationery attached to the lid of the painkillers.

It read, “I left to go on a run so I just wanted to make sure that you had something to eat in case I wasn’t here when you woke up. Take some meds and drink all of the water before you leave. Good luck on your free skate today. -H.S.”

The initials were obviously of the person who left the note but Tobio was having a hard time trying to figure out who. He was having a hard time trying to remember the events of the previous night as well. It was kind of all just a hazy memory to him. The only thing he could remember was that he was dancing with Suga, and that he got cockblocked as soon as he made it to whoever’s hotel room this was.

Tobio decided that if it wasn’t important, then it wasn’t important. He quickly took the meds and downed the glass of water to help his dry throat before shimmying back into his leather pants and lazily fixing his shirt.

He was half out the door with the banana in his mouth and the orange juice half-opened when he bumped into someone.

A sweaty tangerine-haired man was standing right in front of the champion. It was the same tangerine that he almost yelled at the day before at the rink.

“Glad to see that you’re awake and functioning. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get in my room so I could shower.”

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Tobio looked around and saw that he was taking up the entire doorway. He quickly stepped aside, an incredulous look plastered on his face. The tangerine gave a simple smile and stepped into his room, nodding back at Tobio as an acknowledgement before shutting the door. 

Tobio was left frozen for a bit, the banana still in his mouth. No one had ever treated him like that, like an equal. Everyone always treated him with the respect of a higher-up, but never the respect of an equal. It was almost refreshing. As soon as he gained his composure, he walked away from the room, lost in thought. He had to get to the rink soon, but something told him that it would be hard to focus on his free program that day.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Tobio stepped out of the rink with a sinking feeling. He knew he hadn’t done his best during the free program.

Suga saw the distress written all over the skater’s face. Quickly, he pushed past the reporters and pulled Tobio towards the bench so he could receive his scores and get it over with. His free program was the last one for the competition, which meant that podiums were next.

Koushi pulled down Tobio’s head so their faces were right next to each other. All it took was a little bit of reassurance from the older man for the champion to calm down a bit. Reporters snapped away at the pair, and Koushi knew that the speculations would rise once more but they would die down like they always did. 

Before long, it was time for Tobio to sit down and get his scores. His score for his free program was lower, like he expected but his short program had scored so high that Kageyama Tobio was the King of Ice once again.

Tobio’s vision was blurry. He was having a hard time focusing and paying attention. He basically had to be pushed onto his podium because he was so out of focus. He forced a smile and stood in the first place spot, looking over to see Atsumu in the second place and the tangerine in third place. Koushi had just barely missed third by half a point.

The champion stepped off of the platform, walking straight to the older skater and kissed him in front of everyone before walking straight out the doors. 

Atsumu looked on with a scowl, searching the crowd for his twin brother before catching sight of him. Osamu looked pained at the interaction, almost as if he had wished that he didn’t follow the path of his ex-lover with his eyes. He looked ready to jump out of his seat and follow him. Atsumu couldn’t help but feel pain for his brother and hatred towards Kageyama.

Shoyou was left curious after the kiss. His rival barely showed any emotion but he could go and do something like that. It reminded him of the encounter he had with Tobio that morning. Someone so emotionless but can show a variety of emotion at moments notice.

Koushi had followed Tobio all the way to the locker rooms, waiting for his junior to say something. Tobio changed in silence, refusing to acknowledge that the other skater was even in the room. Koushi slowly closed his locker, forcing the skater to stop changing and to look at him. 

“What was that all about?”

“I dunno,” was the only answer that the black-haired one could think of.

“You do know.”

“I fucked up my free skate and I still won. I was having trouble focusing and I still won. What does that say about me?” Tobio sat down on a bench, his head in his hands.

Koushi crouched in front of him, pulling his hands away and forcing him to look at his eyes. “It means that you’re a fantastic skater and you managed to pull out your best.”

“No Koushi. My head was cloudy and I turned my quad into a triple. Somehow I still won.”

“Is that what’s getting at you? The fact that there are better skaters out there who could have easily taken your first place medal? The one that you earned?”

“Yes exactly.” The frustration in Tobio’s voice changed into something like sadness. It sounded like worthlessness.

“You deserved that medal. Especially after your short from yesterday. You looked even more graceful than usual. Just because you downgraded one of your jumps today doesn’t mean you don’t deserve that medal any less.”

“But-“

“There are no ‘buts’ in this. Accept that you earned it.”

“I’m sorry that I kissed you in front of everyone, it was the only way I could clear my head.” Koushi blushed at those words, breaking eye contact in order to regain his composure. His reaction was cute to Tobio, who smiled in response.

Mood changed entirely, Tobio quickly finished changing and took Koushi to a place that was much more private. Tobio’s celebration dinner could wait just a little while longer.


End file.
